team_stupendous_zfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 11
A list of all the Season 11 episodes. Episodes '''Episode 1.) (Season Premiere) Bad Luck Over and Over!: '''Friday the 13th repeats itself all over again after Gideon accidentally leaves his Event Repeater 9000 malfunctioning on the sidewalk to buy mechanical parts. As a result, everyone starts getting bad luck and Team Stupendous, along with Dusk, must help him fix his machine before more bad luck gets to them! '''Episode 2.) Romance For the Robots!: '''Team Stupendous must help Gideon learn the true meaning of Valentine’s Day when he captures a romantic manticore found on Mount Fuji. While they’re at it, he invents two new cyborgs who love each other. '''Episode 3.) The Wings of Love!: '''A strange hate spell begins to affect people before Valentine’s Day and at night, Team Stupendous realizes that CinderBarney did this because he has grown tired of all the love. While they are stopping him, Peacemaker starts to grow wings full of love which will be useful for the team when Tremaine causes them to fight each other. '''Episode 4.) Valentiger Day!: '''On a Valentine’s Day party at the Kete mansion, Carey accidentally invites tigers to the party after giving an invitation to Wilson Brewster who has never been to a party like that before. Little does he know that one of the party’s guests, Ray as Nintoku, is trying to get the tigers out until he learns that they are baby tigers. '''Episode 5.) Primarina’s First Garnet Drake Ride!: '''Lauren is excited to ride her first garnet drake with the help of its owner: a dark red-haired boy named Garnet, who has the ability to change colors. However, her new friend seems to be stubborn on her first lesson and Gideon plots to kidnap it! Now at night, she must help Garnet stop Gideon before he captures it. '''Episode 6.) Ballkid Makes Rivals!: '''Ballkid bumps into his new nighttime rival Lunar Devil, who is responsible for melting everyone’s snow sculptures for Rockville’s annual Snowy Man Contest, and he now must stop him before all the snow melts. '''Episode 7.) Maximus’ Flu!: '''Gideon’s hero Maximus gets sick from a flu and he needs his fan’s help to find the ingredients for the medicine which will cure him. Team Stupendous unwittingly helps their enemy, but finding the last ingredient in a Hindu temple in India will not be easy for them! '''Episode 8.) Sushi on the Roll!: '''Nintoku challenges Ballkid to a sushi contest with his Red Ninjas as the judges, but the only problem is that Ballkid doesn’t know how to make sushi, so his friends must teach him how to do it before Nintoku wins the contest! '''Episode 9.) Plush Pushing!: '''Ballkid is encouraged to get used to cuddling plush toys by a young girl while he and Team Stupendous are kn a mission to stop Spider Queen from collecting other plush toys. '''Episode 10.) The Perfect Amethyst!: '''Lauren makes friends with Amethyst, a purple-haired girl, who helps her find the perfect amethyst for Pauline’s birthday, but soon Spider Queen becomes jealous and tries to reach it before they do. '''Episode 11.) Back in Greek Style!: '''Gideon threatens to send Team Stupendous back in ancient Greece using his Time Twister so he can ruin a Greek-themed party, and now the team must stop him before they are lost in history. '''Episode 12.) Volcanic Rescue!: '''Nintoku and his Red Ninjas accidentally awaken the volcano goddess Katima, who threatens to endanger the coast of Yoshland, including Rockville, so Team Stupendous must come up with a sweet treat of a solution to save them while stopping her! '''Episode 13.) An Amazing New Power!: '''Carey learns that he can use his key to transform himself into a flying creature while as Peacemaker when Gideon tries to capture other flying creatures. '''Episode 14.) The Song of Souls!: '''When Peacemaker is chosen to sing the Song of Souls at night, he’ll need his friends’ help to get the notes right before someone else, presumably Gideon, is chosen in his place. '''Episode 15.) One Giant Mother Bot!: '''Gideon invents a giant Mother Bot who will treat Team Stupendous as her babies for him to not get distracted easily, so the team must outsmart her to save themselves before he finally accomplishes his goal. '''Episode 16.) Enter Miss Masquerade!: '''By day, CinderBarney and his friends discover Baby Boy missing when he is about to sign his Hater Ban again. Meanwhile at night, Team Stupendous encounters an anti-hero known as Miss Masquerade, a fashion designer besides Pauline/Miss Fashion by day, who plans to brainwash Baby Boy to become her top model. '''Episode 17.) Topazes On the Ride of Their Life!: '''Adam meets a yellow-haired boy named Topaz and is on the ride of his life when he meets Topaz’s pet topaz tiger, but when Spider Queen and Dark Neko team up to capture it at night, Punkguy and Topaz must stop the girls and save its former family. '''Episode 18.) (Season Finale) A Diamond For My Birthday!: '''Carey is scheduled to receive a diamond for his birthday, but before it could be given last night, Spider Queen steals it to keep all for herself! The next night, now with a white-haired boy named Diamond by his side, Peacemaker must use his new courage to get it back! Category:Episodes Category:Season 11